


concern

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan’s friends confront him about their concerns upon seeing him with Remus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	concern

**Author's Note:**

> day sixteen of pride month! today’s prompt was ‘who would have thought’. logan is slowly becoming my favourite character to write (fav character in general is still janus tho that ain’t changing any time soon haha). hope y’all enjoy <3

"Logan," Patton said, sitting down opposite Logan in the school library, "we need to talk."

Logan glanced up from his book, raising an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?"

Patton frowned. "What? No." He shook his head, then paused. "Maybe. I'm not sure. Uh-"

Virgil sat down next to Logan, with Roma lurking near the back. Logan glanced around at his friends, frown deepening - what was going on?

"Okay, seriously, am I missing something here?" Logan asked, closing his book and leaning back in his chair. 

Patton glanced at Virgil, then back at Logan. "We're just a little concerned," he said. "You weren't at lunch earlier, and-"

"I had lunch here," Logan explained. "Needed to catch up on some homework."

Roman blinked. "Homework? Since when do you not do your homework?"

"Don't read too much into it," Logan warned. He looked back down at Patton. "There isn't anything to worry about, Patton, I'm doing just fine."

That didn't seem to ease the concern on Patton's face, or make Virgil besides him any less on edge. Roman stepped towards table, placing one hand down and leaning towards Logan. Logan locked eyes with him, trying to decipher his expression - he couldn't quite tell if he was angry, and Logan wasn't sure if he was willing to find out. What the hell had Logan done? 

"Alright, let's get straight to the point then," Roman said. "I saw you with Remus yesterday."

Oh. Was that it? "I was in fact with Remus yesterday. Is there a problem with that?" Remus was Roman's twin brother, and Logan knew that the two of them didn't have the best relationship, but it had never seemed like Roman straight up _hated_ Remus.

"We just wanted to check if you were okay," Virgil said. "Just, if Remus said anything to you, or hurt you-"

"Why would you think he's hurt me?" Logan wondered, confusion only growing. He also knew that both Virgil and Patton had an iffy relationship with Remus, but... Remus was an alright guy, as far as Logan knew. A little loud maybe, and sometimes inappropriate, but he'd never hurt someone just for the fun of it.

"He's _Remus_ ," Virgil said, as if it was self-explanatory. It really wasn't.

"What were you doing with him?" Patton asked. 

Logan hummed in thought. "Well, we walked to school together yesterday," he recalled, "and then I was helping him out with some homework after school. We actually did quite a lot of stuff together yesterday, so you may need to be a little more specific about when you saw me-"

"Look, Logan," Roman said, sitting down besides Patton. "Remus... I was in Remus' room yesterday, and... well, I saw a thing he was writing about- about you, and it was a little concerning, kinda stalker-ish."

Logan blushed. "Oh, has he been writing poetry again?"

Roman frowned. "Again?"

"Oh, yeah, Remus showed me some a couple weeks ago," Logan said. "He's quite talented, you know. I've been meaning to try to write something for him as well, but, you know me, not exactly the creative type."

Roman blinked. "You've... read the poetry?"

Logan nodded. "Yes?" 

"Did... Did it not concern you? Y'know, some of the lines seemed a little inappropriate to say about someone who isn't even his friend, exactly-" 

"Well, considering that Remus and I have been in a relationship for the past two months or so, I'd say what he has written about me is actually quite appropriate," Logan said.

His friends stared at him, open mouthed, and Logan couldn't help but feel as though he had said something wrong.

"You're... dating him?" Patton said, with a questioning tone.

"Yes." Logan stood up, gathering his books in his arms. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I-" Patton ran his fingers through his hair. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"There was never really a good time to bring it up," Logan said. "In all honesty, I assumed you already knew." 

After a long silence, Logan nodded at his friends, say his goodbye, and left the library. The others watched him leave, none quite knowing how to react to that.

"Huh," Roman eventually said, "who would've thought?"


End file.
